The invention is concerned with a means of easily threading a pretension located on a surface of a sewing machine not readily observable by a sewing machine operator, or of threading a pretension wherever located with a bare minimum of operator attention and care.
Prior art pretension or tension devices generally require some care in order to assure proper engagement of sewing thread with the tensioning means. Because the usual sewing machine requires the sewing thread to engage with many components thereof in order to be operable, simplification of threading is a sought after objective. Thus many varieties of self-threading sewing machine take-ups are provided, as well as thread guides, such as pigtails, which do not require threading of an eyelet, but permit the sewing thread to be drawn into an eyelet via, for example, a slot of some form.
What is required is an economical and easy means for threading a pretension which will be effective even when not visible to the sewing machine operator.